Communication networks typically are cost-based, such that communication services, e.g., voice, data, etc. communication services, are provided by one or more service providers for a fee. A service provider typically offers various “plans,” which dictate the cost of each plan, e.g., fees associated with specialized and/or recurring uses, as well as the limits, e.g., minimum and/or maximum limits, of network use and additional fees for overages associated with the plan. For example, a voice plan is typically measured in minutes, a data plan in data packets or total data transferred, etc. While some plans are unlimited, e.g., unlimited data transfer, most plans impose some limits.
Bandwidth is a metric that is typically used in communications. For example, in digital data transfer, bandwidth provides a measure of the rate at which a unit of data, e.g., bit, byte, kilobyte, gigabyte, etc., is transferred in a unit of time, e.g., nanosecond, second, minute, etc. Bandwidth can also be used as an umbrella term to refer to communication network access and availability. By way of a non-limiting example, in the case of mobile voice communication, bandwidth can be used as a measure of a number of minutes, e.g., anytime minutes, night/weekend minutes, family/friends minutes, nationwide (i.e., long distance) minutes, etc. Mobile voice communication network providers typically offer a number of mobile voice plans, each of which typically has a certain number of minutes for a set monthly fee, with additional minutes being charged at a higher fee. By way of another non-limiting example, in a case of mobile data communications, bandwidth can be measured by the amount of data transferred, e.g., “n” megabits, or megabytes, gigabits, or gigabytes, etc. By way of another non-limiting example, an instant messaging plan can impose limits on the number of messages or the amount of data transferred. A similar approach can be taken for other types of communication, and communication networks, including WiFi, Bluetooth™, etc.
A bandwidth limitation is typically set for a specific time period, e.g., a monthly limit. It is likely that a user will either exceed the plan's bandwidth, which results in additional cost to the user, or the user will have an amount of unused bandwidth, which results in an unnecessary cost to the user. While a minority of plans may allow unused bandwidth to rollover to the next month, this feature is typically not offered, and there is no way for users to share or exchange bandwidth in real-time on an ad hoc basis.